


honey, i wanna do bad things with you

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Relationship Study, Time Passing, hswc br1, non graphic sexual content, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the third perigee of the hot season when rufioh is six that he realizes that he likes his best friend in a more than best friend way.</p><p>/or, rufioh & damara, and five moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, i wanna do bad things with you

_i._  
  
she's a young beauty that'll blossom quickly; at three sweeps damara megido is starting to blossom in childish beauty, radiant and playful. she's a daring creature, a curious one, and rufioh cannot help but be fascinated in the chaotic way that children so often are.   
  
as per usual of boys of three sweeps, rufioh thinks that girls are icky but if damara {radiant damara, fun damara, best friend for life pinky swears it damara} is a girl, that means all girls cannot be icky.  
  
feh. this is thinking that'll be left to another night, and damara is grabbing his wrist {never his hand, that's big kid stuff} and whispering in her breathless, exhilarated way, "rufioh! let's have an adventure tonight!" with wide eyes and a mischievous grin, so hard thinking'll be left to another night.   
  
 _ii._  
  
it's the third perigee of the hot season when rufioh is six that he realizes that he likes his best friend in a more than best friend way.  
  
"oh," he murmurs dimly aloud.  _"shit."_  
  
it's under the moon three days later than he whispers faintly, "i like you!" to a half asleep damara on his shoulder, and it's moments later that her lips curl into a sleepy smile, a lazy, pleasant curl of her mouth, and she murmurs, "i like you too, rufioh."  
  
"like.. like like..."  
  
"i know!"  
  
 _iii._  
  
she's no longer the childish beauty she once was; no, at seven sweeps damara megido was naught the radiant wisp of a girl she was once but a blossomed youth that rufioh is nearly sure is a goddess from some old mythology, with the same smile as a wisp of a girl, but with much nicer curves and knowledge of sex and romance and wisdom,with thick lashes and a nice butt.  
  
they share a personality, old damara and new damara, but they don't seem to share a body; rufioh doesn't know who the hell this is, posing as his damara, but he knows he wants to do dirty, naughty, {sexy} things with her.  
  
 _iv._  
  
she digs her fingers into his back and he grips her hips and she makes noises he's sure his damara would never had made in his wildest fantasies, but she looks like damara and sounds like damara and he's sure this is his damara and he wants to continue doing bad things with her.  
  
 _v._  
  
she doesn't act or talk like damara anymore, but she still resembles the girl he used to know and love so dearly, the one he kissed roughly and made sounds he thought he wanted to make her make forever; maybe, in the back of his head, he still does, even if she's not really damara anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt;  
> "i don't know who you think you are,  
> but before the night is through,  
> i wanna do bad things with you" - bad things, jace everett


End file.
